The Pony Of Oz
Plot In this fanmade movie based on the 1939 movie "The Wizard of Oz", Twilight Sparkle and Spike are carried away by a cyclone and it carries them to a magical kingdom. They go on a journey to the Emerald Palace, where a great wizard lives. On her way, Twilight meets a Scarecrow who needs a brain, a Tin Mare who wants a heart, and a Cowardly Lion who desperately needs courage. They all hope the pony of the Emerald Palace will help before the Wicked Witch Pony of the West catches up to them! Characters *Twilight Sparkle *Owlowiscious *Applejack as the Scarecrow *Pinkie Pie as the Tin Mare *Fluttershy as the Cowardly Lion *Rarity as the Good Witch of the North *Rainbow Dash as the Wicked Witch Pony of the West *Sunset Shimmer as the Wicked Witch Pony of the East *Monsieur Dollops as the Good Wizard *Discord as the Bad Wizard *Foals *Cuite Mark Crusaders as the Munchkins *The Apple Trees Movie (Twilight stoops down to Owlowiscious.) *'Twilight Sparkle': "She isn't coming yet, Owlowiscious. Did she hurt you, boy? She tried, didn't she? Come on. We'll go tell Monsieur Dollops and the others. Come, Owlowiscious." song (The purple mare runs down to the home of the Ice Cream Family, with her owl following behind. We cut to the Ice Cream House, with Twilight's friends greeting Monsieur Dollops.) *'Monsieur Dollops': "Why, hello. You all must be Miss Twilight's friends." (Twilight rushed into the house, tried to get Dollops' attention by calling his name.) *'Twilight Sparkle': "Monsieur? Just listen to what Sunset Shimmer did to Owlowiscious! She--" *'Pinkie Pie': "Twilight, please! I'm trying to count!" *'Twilight Sparkle': "But Sunset Shimmer hit him--" *'Monsieur Dollops': "Oh, no bother us now, Miss Twilight. You see, this old freezer's gone bad and we're likely to lose our ice cream." *'Twilight Sparkle': "Oh, that's too bad. But, Sunset Shimmer hit Owlowiscious on the back with a rake just because she says he gets in her garden and chases her nasty old cat everyday!" *'Pinkie Pie': "Twilight, please!" *'Twilight Sparkle': "But she doesn't do it everyday. Just once or twice a week, and she can't catch her old cat, anyway! And now she says she's going to get the--" *'Rarity': "Twilight! We're busy!" (Twilight sighs and went off and came across her friends Rainbow Dash and Applejack as they work on the busted freezer.) *'Rainbow Dash': "How's it coming?" *'Applejack': "Easy does it, now." (They set it down, but AJ gets her hoof caught under the freezer.) *'Applejack': "Ow! Ya got my hoof!" *'Rainbow Dash': "Why don't you get your hoof out of the way?!" (She moves the freezer off of AJ's hoof.) *'Rainbow Dash': "There you are." *'Applejack': "Right on my hoof!" (sits next to the freezer) "Lucky thing that wasn't my head." *'Twilight Sparkle' (walking toward AJ): "Applejack, what am I going to do about Sunset Shimmer? Just because Owlowiscious chases her old cat--" *'Applejack': "Listen, Twi. I've got ice cubes to get in." (walks away) *'Rainbow Dash': "Now look here, Twilight. You aren't using your head about Sunset Shimmer. It's like you don't have any brains at all." *'Twilight Sparkle': "I do ''have brains!" *'Pinkie Pie': "Then why don't you use them? When you came to the Ice Cream house or home, don't go by Rainbow and Sunset's place. Then, Owlowiscious won't get in her garden and you won't get in trouble. Okay?" *'Twilight Sparkle': "Oh, Pinkie, you just won't listen, that's all." *'Rarity': "Well you head isn't made of straw, you know." (She sighed, not looking where she was aiming a hammer for a lose nail and hitting her hoof.) *'Rarity': "Oh!" (Twilight then to to Pinkie as she had managed to put ice into bags.) *'Pinkie Pie': "Get in there before I make a frozen dime bank out of you!" (Twilight walked on the fence like a balancing beam against the fence.) *'Applejack': "Listen Twilight, you have nothing to worry about Sunset. She's nothing to be afraid of. Just have a little courage, okay?" *'Twilight Sparkle': "I'm not afraid of her." *'Fluttershy': "Then the next time she starts squawking in your face, walk right up to her and show her who's boss. That's what I'd do." (Twilight loses balace and falls into the freezer.) *'Twilight Sparkle': "Uh oh! Oh, Pinkie! Pinkie! Pinkie, get me out of here! Oh! Help! (Pinkie jumps into the freezer, takes Twilight's tail out of the ice then picks her up. She carries Twilight out of the freezer, puts her down with AJ and Rainbow.) *'Rarity': "Are you all right, Twilight?" *'Twilight Sparkle': "Yes. I fell in and Pinkie..." (Her gaze is on Pinkie, still gasping, and begins to chuckle.) *'Twilight Sparkle': "Why Pinkie, you're just as scared as I am." *'Applejack': "What's the matter. Gonna let ice make a coward out of you?" *'Rarity': "Look at you, Pinkie. You--" *'Monsieur Dollops': "Girls, what's all the commotion over there?" *'Rainbow Dash': "Well, Twilight was walking along the--" *'Monsieur Dollops''': "I saw you tinkering with that contraption, Rarity. Now, you and Applejack get back to that freezer!" Category:Crossovers